


I Don't Have a Crow Form, Kuroo

by protectginozasquad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Post Time Skip, literally i read 401 and this was how i coped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: They've kept in touch, but it's been a while since Kuroo and Daichi have seen each other. Daichi decides to treat the birthday boy to a drink.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	I Don't Have a Crow Form, Kuroo

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so weak for them and terribly uninspired but here's a thing

“Why do you look so nervous, Daichi?” Suga elbowed Daichi in the ribs with a knowing smirk. “The match is over.” 

“I’m not nervous!” Daichi insisted to no avail. 

“Uh huh,” Suga sounded unconvinced. “You’ve been fiddling with your zipper for the last twenty minutes.” 

“Have not!” Daichi pulled his hand quickly away from the zipper on his jacket, which he had definitely been fiddling with for at least the last twenty minutes.

“Is it… you know who?” Suga raised an eyebrow. Daichi felt his cheeks heat up. 

“W-what?!” 

“You only get this way when Kuroo’s involved,” Asahi said quietly from beside Suga. 

“Not you too!” Daichi rolled his eyes. 

“So is he gonna be here or what?” Suga waggled his raised eyebrow. 

“I d-don’t know,” Daichi stuttered. 

“Oh? Let me see your phone,” Suga held out a hand. 

“No way!” 

“Give it to me!” Suga lunged for Daichi, sticking his hand in his coat pocket where he snagged Daichi’s phone. 

“Suga! You’re a menace!” 

“Passcode is the same as always,” Suga said playfully as he flicked Daichi’s phone open easily. 

“From Kuroo Tetsurou,” Suga read loudly, despite Daichi’s protests, ducking Daichi’s attempts to grab the phone back easily, as though he’d done this a million times before (he had). “‘Captain crow! Looking forward to seeing you at the match. I have to catch Hinata, of course, but I hope to see your face after I do. We have a lot of catching up to do. So don’t leave me hanging~’” 

Daichi had stopped struggling. 

“H-he just wants to say hi,” Daichi said in a small, defeated voice. 

“A lot of catching up to do?” Suga looked at the messages again. “It’s the perfect opening to ask him to get a drink with you. So you can, you know, do all that ‘catching up,’” Suga winked. Daichi flushed. “Ah, speaking of the devil,” Suga pointed across the gym. 

“With that hair, he’s easy to see from a mile away,” Suga said, smirking as he looked at Daichi. 

“Looks like he found Hinata,” Asahi commented neutrally as they watched Hinata bounding away from Kuroo excitedly. 

“Now he’s scanning the room looking for someone else,” Suga said with interest. “I wonder who that could be.” 

Daichi heard a familiar ping and his eyes zoomed over to his phone, still in Suga’s hands. 

“Would you look at that?” Suga opened Daichi’s phone again. “He’s looking for you. How romantic.” 

Sure enough, a message had popped up. 

[Kuroo Tetsurou]: I’m never going to be able to find you in this crowd   
[Kuroo Tetsurou]: You’re just too short 

“I’ll kill him,” Daichi frowned, although it was entirely insincere. 

“Uh huh,” Suga handed the phone back to Daichi. “Well, I’m going to get Kageyama’s autograph, and you should go find Prince Charming.” 

“He’s not-” 

“Later, Daichi,” Suga interrupted, turning around and walking off. Asahi shuffled after Suga, sparing a glance back at Daichi to give him a nervous smile. 

With a deep breath, Daichi turned and set off in Kuroo’s direction. 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Sawamura Daichi,” Kuroo’s face lit up when his eyes fell on Daichi. Daichi tried not to notice. He’s just happy to see an old friend, that’s all. 

Daichi noticed that Bokuto had already found Kuroo and was jabbering excitedly next to him. 

Daichi felt a grin coat his features. No matter what he did, that mop of hair and sideways smile would always make him melt. It didn’t matter how much time had passed, how little they saw each other, Daichi was resigned to the fact that he would always feel that way. Not only did he look as good as ever, but he had the gall to be all dressed up in a suit and tie. Daichi felt like his heart might actually shatter this time. 

Then suddenly he and Kuroo were laughing hysterically, pointing finger guns at each other as Bokuto hooted in the background. 

Eventually they wiped the tears from their eyes, and for one agonizing moment, Daichi thought maybe Kuroo wanted to draw towards him too. They held eye contact for a moment as each breathed in, and then they were talking at the same time. 

“Was wondering if you’d like to get a drink-” 

“Thought maybe we could do that catching up-” 

They blinked at each other, both stopping mid-sentence. Bokuto was still laughing. 

“Ah, you guys are too much,” he said with a wicked grin. 

“You should join us too, Bokuto,” Daichi said pleasantly, even though he was really hoping for some time alone with Kuroo. 

“No, no,” Bokuto waved him off. “I have Akaashi to attend to.” 

Kuroo smiled at Bokuto. “Oh do you?” 

Bokuto just smiled back. “Besides, I wouldn’t want to interrupt.” 

“You wouldn’t be-” 

“No it wouldn’t-” 

Kuroo and Daichi looked at each other as they stopped mid-sentence, again, and Bokuto doubled over laughing before sauntering away. 

“Hope you guys figure it out,” he said, waving without looking back. 

“What’s he on about?” Daichi said with an exhale. 

“No idea,” Kuroo said softly. 

“Did you catch Hinata?” Daichi asked, steering back into safer territory. 

“I did.” 

“Well, then,” Daichi said, steeling himself. “How about that drink?” 

Kuroo looked relieved that Daichi asked. 

“Sounds nice. I know a place not far from here,” Kuroo inclined his head toward the exit, and they made their way out of the building. 

“Happy birthday, by the way,” Daichi said quietly as they stepped outside. 

“You remembered?” Kuroo asked with interest, elbowing Daichi playfully. “How sweet.” 

“Of course I did, moron,” Daichi elbowed him right back. “I didn’t get you anything, so let me get the drink, okay?” 

“A night with you is all I need for my birthday,” Kuroo said before turning bright red. Daichi felt his ears burn. 

“S-sorry?” 

Kuroo started laughing nervously. “Catching up with you sounds like a great way to spend a birthday, is all,” he said in a voice that Daichi thought sounded a little higher pitched than normal. 

“Right,” Daichi answered levelly, trying hard to ignore the fading blush on Kuroo’s cheeks. His brain was desperately trying to come up with reasons Kuroo might be blushing, why he might be saying things like that. 

It’s not like they never talked. Once in a while, Daichi would see a black cat and be reminded of Kuroo and send him a picture. Likewise, there was a crow that frequented Kuroo’s garbage can, and he often made sure to rib Daichi by asking if his “crow form” was into eating trash. It was teasing, it was playful, it was the way they’d always been. Daichi knew there was no reason to get worked up about it, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Some sake, and two glasses,” Daichi said to the bartender as they sat down. 

“Very nice of you, Sawamura.” 

“Somebody ought to treat you on your birthday,” Daichi said with a shrug. “Sorry I don’t look more, uh, formal.” 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. 

“There’s not a single thing wrong with the way you look,” he said quickly, the flush of red dusting his cheeks almost immediately. “I mean,” Kuroo added quickly. “I’ve got to dress the part. You look much more normal than I do.” 

“The part of a sly con man?” Daichi teased, again ignoring the tight feeling in his chest at the compliment Kuroo was obviously backtracking from. 

“I’m wounded! I’ll have you know I’m a perfectly upstanding member of society,” Kuroo whined. 

“Sure,” Daichi felt himself grin. “Whatever you say.” 

“What are you going to do? Arrest me and interrogate me?” 

Daichi scoffed. “I’ve got more important things to deal with on the job than you,” he said, although he didn’t really mean it. 

“I’ve missed you,” Daichi said, and it came out much softer than he intended it to. 

Kuroo sighed, leaning his head on his hand. 

“I’ve missed you too, Sa’amura,” Kuroo purred quietly. Daichi felt Kuroo’s knee brush his and his blood pressure skyrocketed. “I mean, I know that you’re stalking my house in crow form. Eating my garbage and whatnot. I have to say, your human form is much more civilized.” 

“I don’t have a crow form, Kuroo,” Daichi rolled his eyes, feeling a little bit of relief for the more familiar banter, even as he pressed his knee more firmly against Kuroo’s. He was starting to wonder if maybe, just _maybe he feels it too._

“It’s the only possible explanation,” Kuroo said dramatically. “You just can’t stand to be without me so you transform into a crow and stalk my house. It makes perfect sense.” 

“No, it doesn’t,” Daichi said, feigning annoyance as the bartender set the sake in front of them. 

A few glasses of sake later, a dangerous combination of recklessness and affection was weaseling its way into Daichi’s psyche. He was sure he was letting his gaze linger on Kuroo for far too long, far too often, but it wasn’t often Daichi actually got to see him in person. The knee brushes were getting harder for him to ignore, and, against Daichi’s better judgment, seized with a moment of confidence, he put a hand on Kuroo’s thigh and leaned in close. 

Kuroo sucked in a breath, and the sliver of hope that had lodged itself in Daichi’s heart bloomed. 

“Kuroo,” Daichi said quietly as he leaned in. 

“Yeah?” Kuroo was looking at him with wide eyes, but he wasn’t pulling away. 

“I want to kiss you,” he said it softly, bashfully, wondering why all the confidence he had for every other part of his life seemed to evaporate the instant Kuroo got involved. 

Kuroo drew back immediately and for a terrifying moment Daichi was sure he must have been wrong. But then Kuroo was digging around his pockets, slamming cash on the table, and dragging Daichi out the door of the bar. 

Night had fallen as they’d been inside, and the night air was pleasant. Daichi let himself be dragged along, dazed and confused and still a part of him was completely unsure what was happening and wondering if he’d just gone and ruined everything. 

Then his back was against a wall, Kuroo was crowded up against him, noses close enough to touch. 

“K-Kuroo,” Daichi said shakily, releasing small, terrified, electrified breaths. 

“Sorry,” Kuroo whispered. “I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that without saying anything, but you got me some sort of way, Sawamura,” he brought a hand up to cup Daichi’s cheek. “Say it again.” 

“What?”

“That little confession back there was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, I absolutely need to see it again.” 

“Confession?” 

“That you want to kiss me,” Kuroo said softly. “As long as it’s still true.” 

“God, is it ever,” Daichi blurted out before feeling all the blood in his entire body rush to his cheeks. 

“Mm,” Kuroo hummed, brushing Daichi’s nose with his own. “You sound a little desperate. That’s so good.” 

“I want to kiss you,” Daichi breathed again softly, complying with Kuroo’s request. 

“Then kiss me,” Kuroo whispered back, and it was all the invitation Daichi needed to close the electric space between them and capture Kuroo’s lips. Kuroo dropped his hand from Daichi’s cheek down to his throat, gently thumbing his adam’s apple, and Daichi heard an embarrassing whine escape himself. 

“Yeah,” Kuroo said breathlessly as they pulled apart. “I like you desperate.” 

Daichi felt himself break into a wide smile. He would have been embarrassed, but he was too busy having his heart burst from the thrill of it all. 

“Was this what you meant by ‘catching up’?” Daichi asked playfully. He was satisfied when Kuroo flushed. 

“N-no,” Kuroo stuttered and Daichi’s heart did a backflip. _Cute._ He wanted to hear that stutter again. 

“No?” Daichi was still grinning. 

“But I’m glad it turned out this way,” Kuroo said, scratching the back of his neck. Daichi decided he really liked this sudden shyness, a little role reversal from the last few minutes. They’d always been good at the give-and-take routine. It turned out this was no different. One pushes, the other pulls. It was some comfort to him, that they could play off each other so well. 

“Me too,” Daichi said, leaning in again for another, more lingering kiss. When he pulled back, he whispered, “Happy birthday.” 

“Best birthday ever,” Kuroo said with a wide, genuine smile.

“You ended up paying,” Daichi said, face falling slightly. 

“I got something way better than a silly drink,” Kuroo said shyly, reaching out to link their fingers together. Daichi felt himself smile once again. 

“Let’s get out of here.” 

Daichi nodded and, fingers interlaced, they made their way off into the night.


End file.
